


Spoiled

by maximumfudanshi



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY, ペンタゴン | Pentagon
Genre: Cock Worship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: Minpha's having quite the bad day. Koichi just wants take care of him, and spoil him, and snuggle him. And maybe take the opportunity to find out if some of the more interesting rumors about him are true. Tsuzuku's up for anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> season of kink: size kink!

Koichi was sitting upside down, with his feet over the back of his sofa, letting the rush of blood to his head make whatever was on TV into a trippy, swirling light show. Tsuzuku was somewhere there beside him, legs folded so that his knee was borderline uncomfortable against Koichi’s ribs, but Koichi’s peripheral vision was going dark and blotting him out. It was a typical day off; doing nothing together, wasting time and enjoying every minute of it. They’d lay on the sofa and day-drink until sometime around sunset when usually Tsuzuku’s hands would begin to wander, and then they’d fuck. That was the usual plan, unless a better opportunity for mischief presented itself.

That particular day, such an opportunity came in the form of Tsuzuku giving a quiet huff of laughter and asking, “Have you seen all these tweets from your dear kouhai? It looks like a bomb went off in his apartment.”

“What, a bomb?” Koichi hadn’t really been listening, but he sat up to see what Tsuzuku was talking about anyway, bracing himself with a hand on Tsuzuku’s thigh as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He leaned over his bandmate’s shoulder and focused on his phone screen until he could read through the spots in his vision. It was a series of posts by Minpha, complaining about maintenance work in his apartment, the noise and the dust. It seemed a little melodramatic and childish, all written in kana, until Tsuzuku scrolled up and revealed a photo of the disaster zone in question. The drywall had been cut away on most of one wall of the kitchen and a large part of the ceiling, the overhead light left hanging by its wires. Minpha’s things had been hastily cleared to one side of the kitchen, but the place was still a dusty mess, power tools laying in the floor. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Koichi commiserated.

“Poor baby? If that happened to my apartment you’d just tell me to stop whining.” 

“Shush, he’s cuter than you are. I can’t help it.” Tsuzuku tried his best to act indignant at that, so Koichi pinched his shoulder until he flinched away. 

“You gonna play prince charming and let him come stay over here?” Tsuzuku teased, once he was out of pinching range. As soon as he had said it though, he could see that gears had begun to turn in Koichi’s mind. 

The bassist was smiling secretively as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuku’s shoulders. He nuzzled against Tsuzuku’s neck for a moment before confiding, “Well, I did hear some interesting things about Minpha from Atsuki…”

“Such as?” Tsuzuku prodded, amused.

“He gets really touchy and cuddly when he’s stoned,” Koichi laughed, “And, I don’t know rather it’s true or not but…”

“Oh?”

Koichi whispered the last part to him, lips brushing teasingly against his ear. It was a bit pointless, since there was no one around to overhear, but somehow it did make what he heard all the more interesting. When Koichi leaned back again, Tsuzuku saw that his smile had grown into a mischievous grin… but he was also blushing slightly. He couldn’t resist the opportunity to taunt him a little.

“Are you planning to try to find out if that’s true? I didn’t know you had such unwholesome thoughts about sweet little Minpha.”

“Hey, I don’t want to be lectured about unwholesome thoughts by you of all people. Want me to invite him or not?”

Really, Tsuzuku had made the initial suggestion without expecting Koichi to be so enthusiastic the idea. Of course everyone thought Minpha was cute, but usually Tsuzuku was the one with all the dirty thoughts, not Koichi. But now that it was on the table, and now that he’d heard what Koichi had whispered, he found that he was quite curious about the possibility of watching them together, his thoughts already in the gutter. The rumor that had his bandmate so interested wouldn’t normally be exciting for him, and he hadn’t known Koichi to be turned on by that kind of thing either… but Koichi’s excitement was contagious. If Minpha wasn’t into it they could still smoke a joint and chill, and if he was into it… well, Tsuzuku found himself picturing Koichi bending down to kiss the other bassist. The height difference would be what, seven inches? It would be pretty hot. Very hot. Koichi always had the best bad ideas.

“You got his number?”

Instead of answering him, Koichi was already reaching for his phone and composing a message.

“Don’t be too obvious, you’ll scare him off.” Tsuzuku wrapped his arms around Koichi from behind and waited with his chin on Koichi’s shoulder as he typed.

“I’m being perfectly normal and friendly, thank you.” Koichi handed the phone off to Tsuzuku after he finished, so that he could see for himself.

‘hey, saw your post. got somewhere else to stay? u r welcome to come hang out here if u want.’

As Tsuzuku was reading it, they reply came.

‘thanks koichi-sempai. i’ll be okay though, i don’t need to bother you.’

“Ha, you were too subtle, try again.” He handed the phone back to Koichi. 

‘tsu is already here bothering me. srsly, come over before all the dust makes you sick,’ Koichi tried.

Tsuzuku read over his shoulder, then watched as his face lit up victoriously at the response.

“New toy acquired?” he asked as Koichi pulled away from his embrace and got up to begin straightening the mess on his coffee table. “You don’t need to try so hard to impress him, you know he already worships you.”

Koichi swatted him with a magazine, “You behave. You’re supposed to help, not mess this up for me. I’m not going to creep on him unless I think he’s actually interested. I just want to cuddle him.”

Well, that was a little disappointing. Since when was Koichi such a softy? But really, Tsuzuku already knew that he was totally different when it came to other, younger guys. It had just been a while since he’d seen it in action, seen him fawn over someone like he seemed to being doing over Minpha lately.

Koichi was in the kitchen by then, picking up dirty dishes and sticky ice-cream spoons. Tsuzuku stretched out on the sofa and watched Koichi hurry around, completely unhelpful. The bassist disappeared back to his bedroom for a moment and reappeared with wearing jeans instead of pajamas. He was brushing his hair as he pushed Tsuzuku’s legs out of the way and sat back down.

“Look,” Tsuzuku nodded lazily toward the window, where he had been watching as sparse drops of rain were beginning to spatter. 

“Shit, he’s probably out in that…”

“Eh, he probably has an umbrella. It’s been nasty grey all day and he isn’t an idiot. As far as I can tell, anyway…”

Tsuzuku wasn’t wrong, but when Minpha rang fifteen minutes later, they opened the door to find him thoroughly wet anyway, holding a mangled umbrella in one hand. 

“Ah! What happened?” Koichi ushered him inside, and fussed over him as he stood awkwardly, trying not to drip on the floor.

“Uh, it blew inside out. And I couldn’t fix it. Sorry. I was already most of the way here so I didn’t want to go all the way back without an umbrella.” Minpha gestured with the ruined umbrella, “If you lend me one, I can go before I ruin your floor.”

“What, go back now? What kind of terrible idea is that?” Koichi turned impatiently to Tsuzuku, “And what kind of terrible idea is this, just standing around? Go get us a towel, fuckface.”

Tsuzuku held up his hands in surrender and went to do as Koichi said. 

“Give me that, and I’ll go give it a proper burial,” Koichi held his hand out for the umbrella, “I’ll lend you one if it’s still raining when you go back,” he called as he dumped it into the kitchen trash. 

He bumped into Tsuzuku in the hall and took the towel from him, heading back toward the genkan. Tsuzuku leaned against the wall and watched as Koichi threw it around Minpha’s shoulders and tried to dry him off. When Koichi put a hand on his shoulder, though, his strawberry-patterned shirt was still damp to the touch. Minpha was trying to hold still, feeling very out of place as Koichi knelt to help him out of his shoes and then dry off the soaked cuffs of his jeans and Tsuzuku observed, looking vaguely amused at the whole affair. When Koichi was satisfied that it wouldn’t make too much of a mess of his floors, he herded Minpha out of the genkan and toward the bathroom. 

“I’ll put your clothes in the dryer. Hold on and I’ll get you something to wear.”

“You don’t have to-“ Minpha started to say, but it was no use. His sempai clearly had no intention of letting him off that easily. 

“If you want to go around naked, we won’t object-“ Tsuzuku was cut off by an elbow to the ribs.

“But you’re not sitting your soggy ass on my new sofa, which I totally did not get from the dumpster behind an Ikea, contrary to any rumors you might have heard.” Koichi went across the hall and into his bedroom, followed closely by Tsuzuku.

In the bathroom, Minpha resigned himself to sticking around for a while and struggled out of the wet clothes sticking to his skin. It was actually quite a relief to be free of them; his jeans had been wet almost to the knee and had felt pretty gross. But now he was standing in Koichi’s bathroom in his underwear, and it was kind of cold and more than a little weird. He was shivering slightly. He really should have stayed home and avoided embarrassing himself in front of his sempai. He’d been excited for the opportunity to hang out with Koichi, especially once he’d learned that it wouldn’t be just the two of them- that would have been far to intimidating and awkward, too much pressure. But all he’d done with the opportunity so far was to show that he couldn’t use an umbrella correctly. 

He didn’t even want to look at himself in the mirror, but he did any way. Yep, his hair was mess. Totally uncool. He supposed he was glad that Koichi and Tsuzuku were nice enough to insist on this though. Going back home in the rain like he had intended to would have saved him some awkwardness, but it would have been terrible for his health. He would have gone home through the cold rain to his destroyed apartment, probably to find that the water was disconnected and he couldn’t even have a hot shower. 

He was doing nothing but making trouble for Koichi, but the other was still being so nice to him. What had he ever done to deserve to befriend someone so cool? 

Meanwhile, across the hall, Koichi was digging around for something to lend him. He held up a pair of pajama pants that were a bit short on him, but Tsuzuku laughed, “No way are those going to stay on him. Give him that hoody you sleep in, it’ll be like a dress on him.”

Koichi opened a dresser drawer, and then another, until he found the hoody Tsuzuku meant. It was his favorite for wearing around the house, grey with a print on the back that at first glance looked like the Adidas logo, but was actually a pot leaf. Tsuzuku was right; since it was oversized on Koichi it would be long enough on Minpha to make up for the fact that he didn’t own any pants small enough for him. He threw it over his shoulder and went back across the hall.

Minpha jumped and wrapped the towel tightly around his shoulders when someone knocked on the bathroom door. When he opened it slightly, Koichi passed him the hoody and gestured for him to hand over his own damp clothes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think about the fact that none of my clothes are actually going to fit you. You think that will be okay until I get your stuff out of the dryer?” Koichi asked as Minpha held the shirt up to judge. 

When he nodded, Koichi left him and headed off down the hallway, presumably to the laundry room in the basement of the building. He took his time changing, for some reason unwilling to go out until he heard Koichi return.

When he heard the apartment door open and close again though, he walked quietly out to the living room, still trying to dry his hair without turning it into a tangled mess. When he wandered up to the window where Koichi and Tsuzuku were watching the rain intensify, Koichi turned and smiled at him. Before he could figure out what the smile was about- was his hair sticking up strangely?- Koichi grabbed the towel from him and began to dry his hair properly. It was strange, to say the least. He couldn’t think of any response other than to stand there and let Koichi mother him. 

Still leaning again the windowsill, Tsuzuku watched as Koichi gently toweled Minpha’s faded pink hair and smiled indulgently when he had Minpha’s face covered. Koichi was clearly enjoying himself. It was cute, the two of them together, the top of the younger bassist’s head barely reaching Koichi’s chin. The borrowed sweater reached half way down his thighs, but left plenty of soft leg visible. The sleeves, on the other hand, covered his hands almost completely, only the tips on his small fingers showing. He really did want to see them together, was hoping maybe Koichi was going to take the opportunity for a kiss while he was standing so close to Minpha. Koichi had put the idea in his head, and now he was being slow to follow through. But slow could be nice too. He would enjoy the show, loving the sweet, attentive way Koichi looked at his kouhai.

After a long moment, Koichi released his captive and dropped the damp towel carelessly onto the tile top of the coffee table. Minpha was giggling, awkwardly, nervously, cheeks pink and he tried to smooth down his hair. Tsuzuku half expected to see Koichi reach out and do it for him, comb his fingers though it gently. But instead he asked, “Want something warm to drink? Hot chocolate?”

Minpha hesitated for a split second before he answered, “Sure.” He wouldn’t want make Koichi got to the trouble just for him, but he did know him well enough to know that Koichi was just looking for any excuse to make hot chocolate for himself as well.

“Make me some too,” Tsuzuku added.

Koichi ignored him, gesturing Minpha toward the sofa. “Make yourself comfortable. We’ll be back in a minute. There’s a blanket around here somewhere if you’re still cold…” He was already heading toward the kitchen, Tsuzuku pulling away from the wall to follow him, as Minpha curled up on the sofa, arms around his knees. As Koichi passed behind the sofa, Minpha felt him balance something heavy on top of his head. When he reached up to grab it before it fell, he found that it was the tv remote. He laughed, figuring just handing the remote to him like a normal person must be too boring for Koichi. He hit the power button and began to channel flip, hoping he would be able to pick something they would like too.

In the kitchen, Tsuzuku let his bandmate boss him around, fetching mugs, and then spoons, and then a whisk while the other heated milk in a sauce pan.

“Making the expensive stuff?”

“Of course.”

Something in the way Koichi answered, as if it were inconceivable for Minpha to have to drink store brand microwave cocoa, made him realize, “Wow, you’ve got it bad.”

Koichi looked up at him then, still whisking the dark, syrupy cocoa. “Come on, he’s adorable… cute little grumpy face… I just want to spoil him.”

“I can tell.”

“Yeah, and don’t think I can’t tell what you want,” Koichi shot back, pointedly.

“Me? If I didn’t know better I might think you had planned all this as a way to get him out of his pants.”

“Ha, I wish. Controlling the rain would be fucking cool, but I would have liked some time to mentally prepare myself before seeing those legs…”

Koichi poured the poured the cocoa into three mugs and left the kitchen carrying two of them. Tsuzuku followed him with the third. He watched as Koichi sat down on the sofa, carefully passing a steaming mug to Minpha. The younger took it with both hands, holding its warmth close. He scooted over a little, trying to give Koichi some space, but stopped when Tsuzuku sat down close on the other side of him.

The vocalist sipped his cocoa and tried not to stare too obviously at Minpha’s soft, pale legs. The tv was on, but Minpha was the only one paying any attention to it. Koichi was digging around in the drawer under the coffee table, and Tsuzuku had to stifle a laugh when he pulled out a familiar sticker-covered cigar box. 

“So, what exactly happened to your apartment?” Koichi prompted, leaving the box alone for the moment. “You weren’t really going to try to stay there all day were you?”

Minpha tugged the hoody farther down over his legs and answered, “A pipe burst in the wall, or something. Something the idiots upstairs did probably. I was just kind of hiding out in my bedroom. I was going to go to a hotel if I had to, I guess.”

“This is more fun though, right?” Koichi teased.

“Right,” Minpha smiled.

“Cable, free room service and laundry, aaand,” Koichi paused to drain the rest of his cocoa and set the mug on the table, “complimentary ganja if you’re in the mood.”

Minpha bit his lip, unsure if he should accept. He knew he could be a little weird and annoying when he was high, so he usually only smoked with closer friends. But it would be just the thing to push his worries about his apartment aside, maybe make it a little easier to talk with his sempai. 

“Tsuzuku and I are smoking anyway, rather you’re in or not. It just feels like a waste of a day off if we’re still sober at sunset.” Koichi was already busy rolling a joint, bent over the table. Minpha decided he might as well join in, just a little.

He took the joint when Koichi held it out to him, waited while he lit it with his ridiculous Vivienne Westwood lighter, then leaned back into the sofa cushions and took a long hit. And then one more, for good measure, before he let Tsuzuku pluck the joint from his hand. 

“Moderation, man, this is the good shit,” Tsuzuku warned him.

But it was a bit too late for that, he was already feeling heavy, giggly. He sipped the rest of his hot chocolate while Tsuzuku smoked, feeling the warmth settling in his belly. He leaned forward to set the cup on the table and bumped his head into Koichi’s arm as they reached in front of him to pass the joint. He moved back out of the way and let Koichi pat his head apologetically.

He didn’t notice the way his sempai were watching him. But the two of them could see clearly that Minpha was finally starting to relax, the tense posture he’d maintained since he came through the door finally easing. He’d been sitting awkwardly, trying to keep his legs covered, but that was starting to seem unimportant to him. His knee was brushing Koichi’s, but he didn’t seem to notice.

He was too mellow to worry about what was an appropriate amount of personal space between acquaintances. It was a little intimidating to have been invited to Koichi’s place, just by himself, without the rest of his band. But he was enjoying it; the peaceful drone of the tv in the background as he watched the joint pass back and forth in front of him until he intercepted in for one more hit, even though he probably shouldn’t.

This was almost perfect, a cozy and aimless day off. The maintenance guys could worry about his apartment, since they were getting paid to do it. He only wished it were a little warmer. He pulled up the hood of the borrowed sweater and wrapped his arms around himself. The hoody smelled like Koichi’s cigarettes, he realized.

“Cold?” Koichi was asking him. Minpha started to nod, but Koichi was already pulling a plaid blanket off the back of the sofa and throwing it over their shoulders.

Koichi’s arm was behind him on the back of the sofa, and Minpha found himself scooting a little closer, leaning in to his body heat. He shouldn’t have had that last hit; he always got like this, clingy and invading everyone’s space. He drew his hands up inside his sleeves, tried to hold still. 

He found himself dozing off a little, sweet smoke lingering at the edges of his thoughts. He shook himself awake once, tried to pay attention to Koichi and Tsuzuku’s quiet conversation. But he couldn’t make sense of whatever they were saying, and when he woke up again, his head was laying on Koichi’s shoulder and Koichi’s arm was wrapped loosely around him.

He struggled to sit up, apologizing hurriedly, “Sorry, Atsuki always tells me I’m too clingy when I smoke.”

“No, no, it’s fine, get comfortable.” Koichi’s kept his arm around him, not letting him pull away. When he hesitated, Koichi continued, trying to reassure him, “The whole point of having you over was so you could relax. Come on, you know I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, I’m not that nice.”

“He’s not,” Tsuzuku spoke up. “If I got rained on, he’d never lend me his favorite hoody.”

He was even more embarrassed when he remembered that Tsuzuku was there, but he leaned in to Koichi’s warmth anyway. If someone actually wanted to cuddle him, he didn’t really want to turn them down and waste a rare opportunity. Koichi’s arm tightening around him, drawing him closer was exactly the sort of thing he wanted when he was stoned. He nuzzled a little against Koichi, still wondering why the other was putting up with it, and just how much of it he was going to put up with. But Koichi’s thumb was stoking his arm slowly and he was feeling warm and oddly safe. He wondered dully rather this really was Koichi’s favorite hoody. It was comfortable.

By then Tsuzuku wasn’t looking at the tv at all, fascinated by the sight of Minpha curled up against Koichi. His hood had fallen back again, revealing pale hair that had dried in fluffy waves. His hands were mostly hidden by his sleeves, but he could see the tips of his fingers, moving slowly, tangling in the hem of Koichi’s shirt. That shirt… the pale blue one that had been worn thin by a thousand washes. Tsuzuku knew exactly how soft it was, remembered how good it felt to snuggle up and run his hand over Koichi’s chest. There was something charming about watching Minpha seek the same sensation, maybe it was something he only did when he was high and touchy-feely, but it was cute. He didn’t even seem to be aware that he was doing it. When Tsuzuku looked up from Minpha’s hands, he saw that Koichi had turned his head just a fraction and was watching him watching, smiling softly. They shared a knowing look before Tsuzuku scooted over until the soles of Minpha’s feet were pressed against his thigh. 

He threw an arm over his kouhai’s shoulder so that his hand was on the back of Koichi’s neck, gently stoking fine hair. He felt Minpha stir in confusion, so he tried to smooth things over by saying, “I want in on this. I’m cold too and Koichi never even asks if I want under the blanket.” 

He felt Minpha relax a little, so he tried laying his head against the back of his neck. Minpha sighed and wiggled his toes a little, getting comfortable again.

“Your feet are cold,” Tsuzuku murmured after a moment. It was true, he could feel the cold even through his jeans. But they were also tiny and cute, and he took his excuse to massage one gently as Minpha blushed.

“What are you…?” he giggled, trying to pull his foot away.

Koichi was nuzzling against his hair though, both arms wrapping around him. “Let us spoil you, baby.” His lips brushed Minpha’s cheek as he spoke.

It was completely unexpected but it felt wonderful, soft and warm. He felt Koichi’s lips brush his neck next and sighed involuntarily. Usually the best he could get was a half-hearted cuddle from Yutori when they were high, but now he had four hands caressing him, playing with his hair, tracing over the bones of his ankle. He leaned back against Koichi, sinking deeper into his embrace. His high was beginning to wear off, but he was feeling dreamy again because they seemed to know exactly what he wanted. The two of them were holding him, letting him cling to them, and they seemed totally serious- not mocking. Koichi was smiling at him, but it was a strange tender smile, not an amused one.

When Koichi reached for his hand- their fingers brushing together lightly- and then lifted it until he could place a kiss on his knuckles, Minpha felt filled with a sudden warmth. Warmer than the first swallow of hot chocolate- more like a shot of gin, or whatever it was that made a firefly glow. He turned readily into the kiss that he somehow knew was coming.

Koichi slid his fingers through the fine hair at the base of Minpha’s neck and leaned down to press a kiss to pouty lips. He was a little surprised that the younger kissed back so readily, but he welcomed it. He pressed a few more soft kisses to his lips, then to his cheek and jaw. But Minpha’s hands were tugging insistently at the hem of his shirt as he waited for another kiss on the lips, and Koichi just had to oblige him. Minpha was so precious like this, needy and pressing insistently against him.

And it didn’t matter that to Minpha that Tsuzuku was still there, in fact, his hands stroking slowly up and down Minpha’s back only made everything better. This was exactly what he always wanted and could never get from anyone else he smoked with- he just wanted to be touched, held, caressed. It was perfect, being the center of attention for once, floating between the two of them. He felt too good to be ashamed, hands still clinging to the softness of Koichi’s shirt as they kissed. 

Tsuzuku was watching them, hands resting on Minpha’s waist, fascinated by the way Koichi’s hands wrapped around his petite shoulders. Minpha was sighing and squirming, and when he moaned quietly, Tsuzuku couldn’t stand just observing any more- he wanted to hear more of those pitiful sounds, so he leaned in and began to kiss the side of Minpha’s neck.

When Minpha gasped at the feeling, Koichi took the opportunity to slip his tongue past his parted lips and kiss him more deeply. The warmth in his stomach was growing, and he wanted more, rising on his knees so that he could crawl even closer to Koichi, halfway into his lap. But when he moved, he found himself shuddering a little at the friction of fabric over his cock. He realized he was getting hard, that he was actually making out with his sempai. He opened his eyes to look at Koichi and saw that his cheeks were pink and he was staring back with a look of obvious arousal. 

If not for that, he would have protested, apologized profusely, told them they didn’t have to indulge him just because he was so needy. And then probably never dare to make eye contact with them again for the rest of his life. But instead, he let Koichi guide him to lean back against Tsuzuku’s chest.

“You’re so adorable. Let us take care of you, okay?” Koichi’s hand was on his ankle, positioning him so that he could kneel between his legs.

Tsuzuku held Minpha, watched as Koichi smooched his bony knee, then higher and higher, up the inside of his thigh. About six inches up, Minpha moaned out loud and rolled his hips.

“Feel good?” Koichi asked, and Minpha nodded slowly, and then again when Koichi continued, “You want to go lay on my bed? More comfortable.”

The two of them helped him up, and Minpha soon found himself being laid back in the center of the bed as Koichi crawled up between his legs and resumed where he had left off, pushing the hoody up out of the way as he kissed higher and higher. Minpha wasn’t cold at all any more- he was warm all the way through and he didn’t mind at all when the sweater was pushed up to just under his arms and Tsuzuku leaned in to kiss his bare chest. He whimpered a little as fingers, then a skilled tongue, teased his nipples.

“Cute,” someone was saying. 

“What?”

“You. You’re cute.” Koichi placed a kiss on the soft flesh of his belly. “I love your legs.”

Strangely, Minpha found that he believed it- he felt cute, felt lovable with the two of them looking at him so adoringly. It didn’t matter that he was a little chubby, that his thighs were squishy, because Koichi was kissing them and squeezing them with such sincere desire. The older bassist was busy thoroughly worshiping every inch of exposed skin, so for a long moment he didn’t realize that Tsuzuku had stopped kissing him and was just watching. 

Tsuzuku was taking in his appearance; his chubby cheeks, the flat bridge of his nose, the tiny dimples at the corners of his kittenish smile when Koichi did something that tickled. He really was cute, especially with Koichi between his legs, strong hands wrapping around his petite hips. When Minpha finally noticed the loss of his second admirer, he opened his dark, sleepy eyes and reached out clumsily. Tsuzuku leaned in immediately to comfort him, holding him and kissing plush lips.

He was achingly hard, but this was Koichi’s thing and Koichi clearly wanted it slow and sweet, so he didn’t push it, just rubbed himself through his jeans. Soon, he noticed that Koichi was tugging at Minpha’s underwear, pulling them down over his hips. He broke the kiss to watch as Minpha’s erection popped free.

What Koichi had heard had been completely true; Minpha’s cock was just as tiny as the rest of him. Perfectly proportioned and flushed dark pink, it was fully hard and laying against his soft, pale belly. It couldn’t be more than three inches long. Tsuzuku licked his lips, groaning at the sight. It would be so easy to take the whole thing, to deepthroat him and pleasure him so intensely. But Koichi was ahead of him, already leaning down to place an adoring kiss on the head. Minpha whimpered in response, cock twitching. 

Koichi parted his lips and bobbed his head, taking it until his nose was pressed against Minpha’s belly. He worked his pierced tongue over the underside as he sucked greedily. Minpha squirmed and gasped, head thrown back against the mattress. His tiny fingers scrabbled against the sheets until Koichi caught his hand and held it, and Tsuzuku took the other. 

Koichi’s palm was flat against Minpha’s hip, but he was just caressing, not holding him down. He was letting Minpha move and thrust his adorable little cock up into his mouth as much as he wanted. Tsuzuku couldn’t stand it- he had to touch himself. Minpha’s grip on him was strong, but with his one available hand he unzipped and freed his cock, stroking himself in time with Koichi’s movements.

The instant Koichi let Minpha slip from his mouth to take a breath, Tsuzuku pushed him aside and took his place, taking Minpha’s cock to the hilt immediately while he jerked himself off faster. He could feel the warm, soft skin of it slipping against his lips as he let Minpha push up against him just as Koichi had done.

“You’re so beautiful Minpha, babe, so perfect everywhere,” Koichi was saying, and he could hear the sounds of kissing. “Your cock is perfect and we want it so badly.”

Then Koichi’s face was right in front of his, and as Tsuzuku moved upward, his tongue snuck in to lick the base of Minpha’s cock. He was forcing Tsuzuku to share. Their tongues met as they lapped at him together and Minpha moaned pitifully above them. 

Minpha hadn’t had time to be embarrassed about the size of his cock as Koichi had stripped him, too busy listening to his sempai praise and flatter him. And then suddenly, he’d found the two of them fighting over it like this, jostling each other for the privilege of blowing him. It seemed they really did like him just the way he was, and he reveled in that realization for as long as he could hold the thought clear in his mind. No one had ever called his cock perfect before, certainly, but now two of the most gorgeous men he knew were worshiping it. They were pushing him quickly toward his orgasm, the heat of their mouths burning through him. That firefly-feeling was growing in him again and he moaned louder, squeezing their hands tightly.

It seemed like someone really ought to kiss him, so Tsuzuku pulled away and did it. He was still holding Minpha’s hand, and he pulled it toward him, toward his aching arousal. The slick head rubbed against their linked hands and after a moment Minpha seemed to understand, letting Tsuzuku guide him to wrap his delicate fingers around it. The vocalist moaned when he looked down, and saw his cock throb in Minpha’s grip. If his hands were any smaller, they wouldn’t have been able to close around it. Minpha was too far gone to help much, but Tsuzuku held his wrist and began to thrust shallowly into his grasp.

Koichi was moaning now too, and the vibration around his cock made Minpha buck his hips more forcefully than ever. Koichi let him, let him have whatever he wanted. Tsuzuku realized that he must be jerking himself off while he did it, and he pushed himself deeper and harder in to Minpha’s fist as he listened to them both moan. 

Finally, Minpha cried out, hand tightening around him. The sight of his face as he came in Koichi’s mouth held all of Tsuzuku’s attention. He was still staring at slightly parted, reddened lips when he felt Koichi’s hand in his hair, turning him.

Koichi kissed him, pushing his tongue in, sharing his mouthful of Minpha’s cum. As he tasted it, warm and slick, he bit at Koichi’s lip and began to tense and lose his rhythm, his own cum dripping down Minpha’s delicate wrist as he continue to fuck his hand.

When he could finally stand to stop moving his hips, he let go of Minpha’s arm and collapsed beside him. Koichi must have cum while he was sucking Minpha, because there was the evidence, splattered on a soft bare thigh. Tsuzuku watched appreciatively as Koichi leaned in to lick it away, then took Minpha’s hand and cleaned it as well. When he finally let Minpha’s fingers slip from his mouth, he moved to caress his cheek, smiling that sweet, fawning smile again as Minpha struggled keep his eyes open.

“Sleepy?”

Minpha nodded and rolled toward his warmth, not ready to let go yet, still feeling tender and needy. He hoped he was still as welcome in Koichi’s arms as he had been earlier. To his relief, Koichi lay down beside him and pulled the covers over them, tucking him in tenderly. Warm arms were wrapping around him, and he realized that Tsuzuku was laying on his other side, soft breath against his shoulder. He dozed off in the sheltered space between them that they had made for him, Koichi murmuring, “We’ll take care of you, babe, any time you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> the great thing about writing my own fics is that i can make sure adorable, tiny dicks are appropriately worshiped instead of mocked. please, dear god, please send me small cock worship fic recs. 
> 
> (the working title was Sempai Notices Part One: the Noticening which means that there could be a part two if anyone else is in to this)


End file.
